familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Marbury List of Famous Descendants
Anne Marbury Hutchinson (1591-1643) was an early American Immigrant who died with most of her family in an Indian massacre. One daughter survived, escaped and is the head of a great posterity today. A * Auchincloss, Louis S (1917-2010) - ( PDStanton, PWDixon, HFWilliams, HEDennison, ADenison, BNoyes, ESanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, AMarbury - writer/intellectual produced over 50 novels about moral issues in 19th & 20th century America. B * Bancroft, Hugh (1879-1933) - ( WABancroft, CBancroft, SBass, FSavage, SPSavage, ASavage, TSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury - Financier and businessman, president of Dow, Jones & Co. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, HHoward, ALillie, JLillie, HRuck, HHutchinson, EHutchinson3, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Childers, Erksine H. (1905-1974) - ( MOsgood, MCPearman, CSmith, MBBass2, MBBass1, HButler, MPhillips, HGillam, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury). - President of Ireland, died in office. Serve 30 years, most notably as deputy prime minister. * Cole, John (1715-1777) - ( ECole, SHutchinson, AMarbury). - Chief Justice of the Rhode Island Supreme Court. * Copley, John S (1772-1863) - ( SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury). - Member of Tory Party, served in Parliament, known as Baron Lyndhurst. D * Danson, Ted (b1947) ( EBDanson2, ALAllen, WMAllen, THCAllen, MDSmith, DSmith, MDenison, MNoyes, ASanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, AMarbury) - famous TV and movie actor. * Dickinson, Charity (1776-1849) - ( SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury) - Mother of several Mormon pioneers including many descendants in the Pratt and Romney families * Douglas, Stephen A. (1813-1861) ( SADouglas1, MArnold, MGardner, NGardner3, MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson,AMarbury) - who lost to Abraham Lincoln in the 1860 election, * DuCane, John P, Gen. (1865-1947) - ( GSCopley, JSCopley, SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury) - Knight of the British Empire, General in WWI, Governor of Malta (1927-1931). E * Eliot, Charles W (1834-1926) - ( SAEliot, CAtkins, SKent, HGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury) - Served 40 years as longest serving president of Harvard University. F * Fuller, Melville W (1833-1910) - ( FAFuller, HWFuller, HWeld2, HWeld1, MSavage, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury) - Chief Justice of U.S. Supreme Court (1888-1910). G H * Holmes, Oliver W (1841-1935) - ( ALJackson, CJackson, HTracy, HGookin, NGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury) - Served 20 years on the Mass. Supreme Court and then almost 30 years on the U.S. Supreme Court. * Hutchinson, Bridget (1619-1698) - md John Sanford, 2nd Governor of Portsmouth RI Colony. * Hutchinson, Edward, Capt (1613-1675) - (Anne Marbury's oldest son) - militia captain in Boston that died in battle in King William's War. * Hutchinson, Elisha (1641-1717) - ( EHutchinson1, AMarbury) - Suffolk County Court Judge and Militia Major in King Phillip's War. * Hutchinson, Elizabeth (1639-1728) - ( EHutchinson1, AMarbury) - married son of Mayflower Pilgrim Edward Winslow (1595-1655). * Hutchinson, Faith (1617-1652) - md Thomas Savage, Major of Militia in King Phillip's War. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Sr (1673-1739) - ( EHutchinson2, EHutchinson,AMarbury) - wealthy Boston shipowner and merchant, also served 26 years on provincial council. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Gov - ( THutchinson1, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson, AMarbury) - Last loyalist governor of Massachusetts, died in exile in England. * Hutchinson, Susanna (1633-1713) - daughter of Anne that survived the Indian Raid of 1643 and held captive by Indians in New Netherlands. I P * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846 - ( GPhelps), LPhelps, NBPhelps, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, AMarbury) - Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died on the March Pratt * Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - great-granddaughter of Charity Dickinson (above) - married Gaskell Romney (1871-1955). Pioneers of Mormon colony in Mexico. * Anson Pratt (1801-1849) - ( CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury) , married Sally Barber (1805-1841). He fought at the Battle of Nauvoo. * Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) - one of the originaly 12 apostles of the LDS Church and Utah Pioneer. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - as an original Mormon Apostle and member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1854. He was assassinated in Arkansas. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R Romney * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. S * Sanford, Pele (1639-1701) (grandson) - 10th Colonial Governor of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. T Category:Descendancy lists